ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunted (Josh 15)
This is the third episode of Josh 15, and it belongs to the first season of the show. Story The episode would begin with a scene in which two alien-like creatures would take a step forwards. One alien appeared to look like a crab of some sort, while the other one appeared to look like a rather more athletic humanoid alien, but with purple armor. The Crab-like alien would begin to speak to a much larger alien in a slight russian accent, who would be sitting on a throne. His appearance would be hidden, as the alien was in shadows. (Kraab): You called for us, lord? (Alien, sitting on a throne and speaking in a screechy voice): Yes, I have. Your comrade seems to have failed... Kraab looked to the other alien, who appears to be SixSix. Sixsix would speak in an unknown alien language. (Alien, sitting on a throne): You fools.. You said he is an elite, just like you two. (Kraab): (Nervous laugh) Well, uh... Looks like something might have gone wrong. We cannot trace his armour signal. (Alien, sitting on a throne): You told me, that he can take the omnitrix back to me. Are you, K-Elites really that worthless? (He glares at Kraab) (Kraab): W-Wh.. Absolutely not! (He scoffs) That was just Tetrax Shard, he was somewhat weak to me. (Alien, sitting on a throne): Well then, I shall give you elites one last chance.. This time, both you and Sixsix will go. (Sixsix): (Unknown Alien Language) (Alien, sitting on a throne): Are you questioning me, Sixsix? (Kraab): Him? Absolutely not! (Alien, sitting on a throne): Then go! With that, the two elites would leave the room, leaving the mysterious alien sitting on a throne. The camera zoomed in into the alien's red, scary eyes. (Alien, sitting on a throne): They better not fail. The camera faded into black, ending the scene. End of the scene The camera would fade in when a pursuit was taking place. Two bandits would be trying to lose the cops in a quite fast vehicle. Too bad for them, because suddenly out of nowhere, XLR8 would be chasing them as well. The alien sped up next to the driver seat window, looking at the bandit. (Bandit #1): Ew, what is that thing?! (Bandit #2): Beats me, just drive! Ignore that ugly thing! The van drove forwards, speeding. Then, XLR8 would speed around the van, creating a tornado which would make the van levitate up into the air, and when XLR8 stopped, the tornado vanished, making the van fall down, eventually killing it's engine. Cops would surround the van, and XLR8 sped off into an alleyway, reverting back into Josh. (Josh): That's not a nice way to call your enemy.. Josh shrugged, walking out of the alleyway and heading home, but suddenly, two more space pods would crash into the streets, causing a big impact and altitude to blow cars away, including innocent people. Josh gasped, looking at the two pods who would open and reveal Kraab with Sixsix. They stood up, walking out. (Kraab): Where is the omnitrix!? Josh cleared his throat, looking down onto his watch, which would be red - meaning it's charged out. (Josh): Oh crap! (He kept slapping the faceplate, clearly anxious.) Then, Kraab and Sixsix would look at Josh's direction, noticing the watch on his wrist and the faceplate, whom would be slapped multiple times. He extended the arm and opened his claw, with a laser shooting out of it. The laser his the ground in front of Josh, causing him to fall backwards on the ground. Josh quickly crawled up, beginning to run away, but Sixsix would catch up with his jetpack, and tug him by his shirt. He brought him back to Kraab. (Kraab): Oh, look at what we have got here... (Josh): Put me down, you uh.. Purple thing! (Referring to Sixsix.) Then, a beep would be heard. It was the omnitrix, indicating it's recharged and green now. Josh slapped the faceplate down, causing him to transform into Brainstorm. (Brainstorm): Ugh, put me down, you filth! (His skull plates would open, revealing his brain which would release electricity and strike the both of his enemies.) (Kraab, on the ground): A Cerebrocrustacean, hello "brother"! Kraab and Sixsix would get up, both aiming and shooting at Brainstorm, who would sucessfully dodge the attacks. Brainstorm opened his skull plates once again, generating an electric bubble shield that would protect him from the laser blasts. (Brainstorm, shielding himself): I have got to come up with a strategy... (He would look into the alleyways) Eureka! Brainstorm would shock the two aliens once again, leaving them on the ground. Then, Brainstorm would stop shielding himself and hurry off to the alleyway, walking up the walls and eventually getting on the rooftops. (Brainstorm): Goodbye, my friends! Or, as dramatic anime characters say: "Sayonara"! Kraab and Sixsix would get up, using their jetpacks to fly up, and go after Brainstorm. (Brainstorm): Excuse me, did I say "Sayonara"? What I meant to say was- (Kraab would fire a Laser at Brainstorm) Ow! Okay, apologize right now! Sixsix would aim two alien tech. machine guns at Brainstorm. (Brainstorm): According to my guess, you are not going to apologize... Brainstorm would begin to try and run away, but Sixsix would fire the machine guns towards Brainstorm, some bullets hitting him in the legs, causing him to fall down. (Kraab): Give up and give us the omnitrix! (Brainstorm): I'm sorry my dear fellow, that is not going to happen. (Sixsix): (Unknown Alien Language) (Brainstorm): I am sorry, but I don't speak gibberish! (Kraab): I swear, this child has annoyed me enough. (He would put his pincer barrel right next to Brainstorm's skull.) (Brainstorm): You are commiting murder, my son! (Kraab): It's an everyday thing. (His pincer would begin to charge a laser) (Brainstorm): This is not going to happen, oh, no, (His skull plate opened, shocking Kraab, causing the charged laser to explode inside the pincer which would end with his pincer completely destroyed.) Brainstorm hopped up and ran, running down the wall to the other side of the building and sucessfully landing on the pavement. His omnitrix began to beep. (Brainstorm): Ugh, watch, I would sincerely like to tell you that I-- (He reverts back) -- Hate you at times...! Josh would run, but Kraab would fly over and land in front of him. He extended his arm with his destroyed pincer and spoke to him with a mad tone. (Kraab): Look at what have you done! You will pay, child! (He would swat his arm at Josh, making him fly towards and hit the wall.) (Josh): Ugh, what is your deal, Crabs?! (He grunts, trying to get up.) Sixsix would land right next to Kraab. (Sixsix): (Unknown Alien Language) (Kraab): He says that he would love to bring your dead body back to our boss! (Josh): Listen, I don't know exactly who your boss is, but you have to understand that you don't always get what you want! It's a natural part of life! (Kraab): Our boss wants the omnitrix... That may be impossible.. but I know what I want.. Your head! (He extends his pincer and puts it to Josh's skull) Say goodbye, chil- The omnitrix would beep five times, recharging itself instantly as it reacted to the threat of it's bearer. Josh would slam his hand onto the faceplate, turning him to Humungosaur. The dinosaur like alien would roar in anger, slammin Kraab to the wall. Sixsix would begin to shoot at him with his alien machine guns, but it was to no use. Humungosaur would throw Kraab onto Sixsix, causing the both of them to fall down onto the ground. (Humungosaur): I'm SO mad right now! (Kraab): I did not see this coming at all! I didn't think the omnitrix contained a Vaxosaurian... (Sixsix): (Unknown Alien Language) (Kraab): What? Retreat? Are you kidding me?! Humungosaur would growl, ripping off Kraab's robot arm and swatting it towards Kraab's head. He picked up Sixsix, slamming him multiple times. (Humungosaur): I am going to give you guys a chance here... Either leave now, or I will - and trust me, I WILL end you! Sixsix would stumble while trying to get up, and use his jetpack to fly away, Kraab however - he stayed. (Kraab): I will never listen to you scoundrel! Humungosaur would step onto Kraab's robot head, leaving nothing but metal scrap and wires. He was deactivated. (Humungosaur): Yes, you will. The camera faded, leaving nothing but black as the episode ended. Characters Heroes Josh Green Villains Kraab Sixsix Vilgax Neutral Police Officers Bandits Aliens Used XLR8 Brainstorm Humungosaur Category:Episodes Category:Josh 15